


Rats in a Sink

by noisystar



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Hate Speech, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisystar/pseuds/noisystar
Summary: Done for prompt on oz_magi on LJ: Ryan knows how to play on Peter's insecurities and he notices somewhere along the line that Peter is a very pretty boy





	Rats in a Sink

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of an AU where Cyril arrives in Oz after Peter is poisoned, but before Adebisi gets him sent to the psych ward.

It had been so easy to get Pete riled up. The wop blinked in that adorably pathetic way, his eyes all big and round, and Ryan stretched his grin farther while he assured Peter that, yes, he had let his pops down in every way he ever feared. But Ryan had faith that the little Schibetta would airhole those tears before they could say their first words, and Schibetta did not fail him.

 

“I've seen your brother. Y'ever think what he _really_ thinks of you?” Peter spat back. Their tradition of trading insults persisted – at this point it had become a fun little pastime – and at first, it was a source of no-stress entertainment. Ryan looked forward to their little chats, although in the end Peter and his buddies always managed to stave him off, but Ryan prided himself on his relentlessness. It was a good warm-up for the big game when it was time to face Alvarez or Adebisi.

 

This was their first encounter since Cyril's arrival in Oz. Peter still had the wetness in his eyes from crying over being poisoned by Adebisi, though his body had long healed otherwise. He was trying to look like he wasn't hiding under the blankets every night by making his way back from the gym alone. “Y'know, your real brother. Y'ever think, what if he's still in there? What if he really hates your fucking guts, because he knows just how much of a scum bag you really are?”

 

Ryan shoved his arm so hard against Peter's neck that he smacked back against the wall like a whoopee cushion. “What did you say?”

 

At this proximity, Ryan could almost forgive Peter. His gaze flickered between Peter's lips and his eyes. Oz sure had a funny way of mixing up anger and hatred with love and attraction. He would only admit it to his deepest, darkest self, but he had come to associate biting hatred and heat with senseless pleasure, with the desire to have sex. He was mesmerized by the curves of Peter's lips and his big ass eyelashes. Ryan had been blue-balled by Gloria for too long. She'd never know about this, but he'd sure as hell rub it in her face silently when she was beating herself up for playing so hard to get.

 

Peter gulped. “You spend so much time thinking about how much my father hates me, huh?” It was true. Those were some of his best gibes. “At least I didn't make him retarded.”

 

 _WHAM_ , Ryan knocked him off his feet. Peter laughed, slicking himself back up and throwing himself at Ryan, clocking him right in the nose and sending blood and stars bursting out of him. Ryan came at him again and grabbed him by his face. “You don't know what you're talking about.” Ryan found himself out of breath as they struggled against the wall, chest to chest. He caught himself looking down at Peter's lips again, distracting himself from the rotten flavor of his own blood. “You know nothing.”

 

Peter was snarling defiantly, and they were both bleeding out of their faces. It was miraculous they were able to go for this long; a moment out of time without a hack grinding them in half. “You shut the fuck up about my father.” Peter's voice had reached a high, defensive pitch between his heavy panting. That voice rubbed Ryan raw.

 

With no idea how much longer a moment this free and bloody could last, Ryan rode the wave and crashed his lips right into Peter's mouth. As soon as Peter made to break away, Ryan grabbed his jaw and squashed his lips against his like a squeeze tube. He was pleasantly surprised to feel Peter's hands tingling up his sides. They shoved their mouths and tongues into each other, grunting and gasping, Ryan grabbed Peter's hair, rubbing his waist and hips and ass. Together they stumbled around like a tangle of hair circling a drain.

 

All in all, it couldn't have lasted more than five seconds. Ryan ended it before anyone else could, and Peter seemed just as eager to end it all and go back to the world they couldn't afford to avoid. “There, I shut up.” Ryan wiped off his nose and held his arms open, shrugging as he backed away.

 

Peter was staring at Ryan like a pissed off cat with its hackles up. His face was a bright, bright red. “See that it stays that way, O'Reilly!” He yelled as he stomped off.

 


End file.
